Christmas Wishes
by gogeta3694
Summary: All Sammy wants for Christmas is a loving sister. A sister who cares. Sammy goes to a party and makes a wish that can truly change her life forever. Will this wish make Amy a good person or will it have consequences ... maybe even both. Find out here on Christmas Wishes
1. The Party

**Sammy was home alone with Amy for the week. It was already December 1st so just went out for presents. Presents for Amy. Amy was the Better twin A.K.A the More loved twin while Sammy was the forgotten twin A.K.A Samey. Will Sammy be loved by her sister, Will Sammy find true love, Will Amy change her evil ways**

 **Find Out on Christmas Wishes. ( Inspired by5everAwesome)**

Sammy was home alone Listening to Ain't No Mountain High Enough on her phone while watching the snowflakes fall from her windows. While Amy was on the phone talking to her friend Heather.

Sammy sighed when she heard Amy say "Yea I can go to Zoe's Christmas Party."

The Christmas Party was the last thing Sammy wanted to hear.

Sammy would always get sad when she heard someone talk about the Christmas Party because the Christmas Party was a party to be with your friends and hang out and get under the missal toe and Sammy had ... none of that.

Sammy doesn't have friends a boyfriend heck she never even had a boyfriend because of Amy. Amy would Take any boy that Sammy liked from Hot to Nerdy cute She took them all.

Sammy thought about how she was going to be alone for Christmas... again and let a tear out. Sammy's parents forgot about Sammy and never got her presents. Sammy would be in her room and cry every Christmas until her mom would find out they forget Sammy and get her a cheap present. From Pencil to paper she got that.

Amy then looked at Sammy still looking out the window and said "Hey Samey I'm going to a Party wanna come"?.

Sammy was Surprised Amy never asked her to go out with her. "Really" Said Sammy quietly Smiling. Sammy was So happy that she could hug Amy.

"Yea whats a party with out someone getting humiliated" Amy then laughed evilly. Sammy's smile then Faded only to show a tears coming out of her eyes.

"I should have known"Sammy said to herself looking at the window again. Sammy then heard Amy say "Yea my lame Sister is going to come. What do you mean why who else are we going to humiliate. Okay see you there Heather bye" As Amy hung up she ran to Sammy and told her to wear her cheer leader uniform.

As Sammy changed she went back to see Amy holding a knife. Sammy was scared her heart was pounding faster then the speed of Light.

"Uhh... Amy what... what are you doing with that knife" said Sammy nervously.

"Hm? oh this well its for... hey whats that" Amy said pointing to a wall that had nothing and

... then stabbed Sammy in the Arm.

Sammy wanted to scream but nothing came out

Sammy wanted to cry but no tears came out.

All that came out was ... **Blood**

Amy looked at Sammy with an evil look and started to move the knife around in her arm. Sammy then let out a scream and collapsed on the floor crying. As she cried blood was flowing out of her arm. Leaving a Blood pool on the floor.

"Geez Samey your a real screamer" said Amy "Come on clean up and get in the car before you spend Christmas Alone again"

Sammy then got up and said **"Why Me God ...Why me?**... she started to cry.

5 minutes later Sammy arrived at the party

She saw people that went to her school like Zoe Mike, Rodney and Topher and Jasmine.

"Hey Samey bad news Heather's not coming so we can't embarrass you I could take you home but... I'd waste gas coming back here agian so your just going to be here alone." said Amy

Sammy looked at her sister who just left and said "Oh"

Sammy then turned to see a Christmas tree that was covered with beautiful ornaments. And people crowded the area. Sammy got up to see and only saw a girl with red hair with a box. "what's going on"said Sammy

"Everyone here is writing a Christmas Wish After that they put it in this box" The girl with hair shook the box and Sammy heard the sound of bells while she shook it. Sammy then looked up to face the girl confused on what she had heard.

"Oh yea if your wish is going to come true the box shakes making a bell sound so you want to write a Wish?" said the red head.

"Sure it will help me feel better" said Sammy looking for a pencil. The red head looked worried "is everything okay"? she said while handing Sammy parer and pen

"huh oh yea everythings fine what I meant was uhh...I Will finally get a chance to write my wish down" said Sammy trying so hard to smile.

"well... okay then." said the red head leaving still worried.

Sammy looked around to make sure Amy wasn't around and wrote

 **"I Wish For A Loving Sister"**

Sammy let a tear fall on the paper and quickly wiped her tear from her face and gave it to the red head.

"Here's my wish"said Sammy trying to smile

"Thanks maybe It will come true this Christmas" said the red head Smiling.

"Yea maybe" said Sammy doubting her. As the red head put the paper in the box the box

shook and made a bell sound.

"Did it? Did I just hear" said Sammy The red head then turned to Sammy and smiled and walked away.

"Hey Samey were leaving this party sucks" said Amy pulling Sammy's ear out to the door.

5 minutes later thier parents came home early and said"hey Samey ,Amy help us get these presents in the house"

Sammy then grabbed three big presents and walked up to the front door. Amy opened it and then slammed it making Sammy fall and dropping the presents.

Sammy then got up and started to cry she let the tears leave her eyes.

 **"Maybe one day I'll get my wish but for right now Im just Plain old Samey."** said Sammy to her self

 **Just Samey...**


	2. Sammy's Christmas Romance at School

**A day passed after Sammy went to a party at Zoe's. It was Now December 2nd a Monday. Every one was tired since the party ended pretty late the night before. Everyone but Amy since she left early, you might ask "what about Sammy?" Sammy is also Tired she stayed up all night thinking about her wish if it will come true.**

 **"If your wish is going to come true the box shakes making a bell sound" was all Sammy could think about**

 **Will Sammy Sammy find her love at School will Amy start to see how her evil ways hurt her sister Find out on Christmas Wishes**

December 2nd,

It was a Monday morning where everybody almost passed out in the cafeteria while trying to get breakfast. Everybody was tied from the party last night. What Sammy had heard there was a make out session at the party.

Sammy had just gotten her breakfast and sat next to her friends Jasmine, Ella and Dawn. "Hello Sammy you look might tired did you sleep well?" asked Ella

"Yea just thinking about something" Sammy responded. "About the wish you made at the Party last night" said Dawn

"How did you..." said Sammy confused. "Don't ask questions you'll mate more confused" said Jasmine.

"Oh Samantha I can read your aura and right now its color is black and pink something tells me you experienced pain and was emotional yesterday what happened?" said Dawn

"Well... umm you see yesterday Amy stabbed me with a knife and I lost a lot of blood.(Sammy showed her friends the scar on her her arm it was a red line going horizontal) and well I made a wish about having a loving sister but I'm really confused if it will come true." said Sammy getting stressed.

"Grrr when I see that little punk she's going to get a kangaroo kick in the face" said Jasmine "Wait Jasmine if you hurt her I might get in trouble and Amy will torture me more' said Sammy Scared "She's Lucky that I care about you" Said Jasmine hugging Sammy.

Dawn wasn't paying attention instead she was studying Amy and she noticed there was a slight... change in her aura. "Oh Samantha I'm truly sorry that your heart weeps" said Ella giving Sammy a hug. "Oh that reminds me remember when David rejected me"

"You mean Dave" said Jasmine. Ella nodded

"well you see..." Ella started to blush "he asked me to be his princess!" Ella, Jasmine and Sammy started to scream 'eeee" like little girls. Dawn still wasn't listening she was having a hard time seeing whats in Amy's aura it was something... **magical**

"Oh Ella I'm so happy for you You'll be as Cute as me and Shawn" said Jasmine. Ella giggled. "So Samantha hows you and Topher" Sammy started to blush a little

"Whaaat?"Sammy said trying so hard not to make it obvious. "C'mon Sammy you know you like him I see you looking at him right now" said Jasmine

Sammy then turned around to face Jasmine and said "Okay you caught me I like Topher" said Sammy smiling "But I don't think he'll like me back" Sammy then frowned.

Dawn then spoke up after moments of silents "Oh Sammy his aura is thinking about you, in fact right now his aura is saying that when ever someone speaks about you or when someone says your name he blushes" Sammy then smiled and her cheeks turned pink as Patrick Star

"Awww that's more cute than a sleeping koala" said Jasmine Dawn then went back staring at Amy "Hmmm something isn't right about your sister Sammy" said Dawn

"Wait what do you mean" said Sammy starting to get nervous. "I mean theres a **yellow ball** floating around your Sister's aura as if it were magic" said Dawn

"Could it be the wish" said Sammy "Hm... Maybe I have to do research about the wish. So this was like a **Christmas wish**?" Sammy nodded

"Morning students" said the speaker "This is your principal I have an announcement to make... since Christmas is in 3 weeks the school is going to have a Christmas Dance on the Friday before Christmas break so girl ask your man to the dance and men don't mess things up... that is all Class will begin in 20 minutes so finish breakfast McLean out"

"Hey Sammy this is your Time to ask Topher out" said Jasmine Sammy then blushed and then saw Topher walking up to her table. "Hey Sammy" said Topher blushing "I was wondering If you would Like to... Sammy couldn't believe what she was hearing she was smiling showing her white teeth and her blush.

"I WOULD LOVE TOO!"

said Amy running up to Topher,

"Ella, Dawn and especially Jasmine looked furious at Amy. Sammy was then pushed out of her seat by Amy.

"Ummm hey... Amy I would like to go with you but I was kind of asking Sam..." "Oh Topher I knew you would ask me come on lets go" said Amy interrupting Topher

"But wait... I Said LETS GO" Amy was then pushing Topher away from her sister

Amy then looked at Sammy and instead of looking at her sister evilly

Instead of laughing or giving a death smile

 **Amy Looked as if she regretted her decision she looked sad and guilty**

She then looked at Topher and said " I hope you like my joke I was just umm wondering if you were right for my sister."

"Topher then giggled and said " oh ha ha I see what you did Amy" barely getting the joke he smiled at Amy and gave her a hug and left for Sammy.

Dawn Saw what happened to her aura.

 **The Yellow ball floating in Amy's aura was guilt and Love for what she had done for Sammy.**

Topher then went back to a sad Sammy and said "Your Sister was just wondering if I was good for you and she was just playing she didn't want me. In fact I want you Samantha." Sammy looked shocked to hear that Amy didn't want her crush but rather give it to Sammy.

Sammy then looked at Tophers eyes and gave him a **Kiss**

Ella and Jasmine "Awwwed" while Dawn saw there auras were red and green. The red for blushing and green for happiness

Dawn then said "Awww"

"Topher broke the kiss and said " Samantha McCartney will you go to the Christmas dance with me."

" YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES" said Sammy.

 **Sammy couldn't believe Amy just gave her a date to the Dance but most of all she couldn't believe Amy cared**

 **Maybe her wish is coming true**


	3. Insanity

**A week later ever since Topher asked Sammy to The Dance Amy was shocked after what she had done.** ** _Did I Really do That?, How How,?_** **Were the Questions Amy asked herself. Amy was starting to loose her mind she felt a different feeling in her body. Could Sammy's Wish be doing her harm?**

 **December 9th**

It was one week later after the indecent at School it was 4 in the morning. Amy was scared. She was scared of what was happening to her _How Come I'm not evil How come I'm not mean?_ were the questions she asked herself. She decided to think to her self until 6:30 and went to school.

On that same Morning Dawn was up also learning about "The Christmas Wish" She read every story about it and how's peoples lives were changed. Each story had a similar phrase and a similar ending a very bad ending then Dawn Gasped and went straight to school to tell Sammy what she had learned.

When Amy arrived at school She headed straight to her locker to put her gym clothes away for later but was Interrupted by her friends Heather, Anne Maria,Joe, Taylor, Sugar and Dakota. "Hey Guys whats up"? said Amy

"What's Up? What do you mean whats up you haven't been yourself lately Amy" said Dakota "Were worried about you" said Heather

"I'm fine really" said Amy feeling a little happy that her friends care. "Fine Fine no no no no no your not fine toots if you were fine you would torture your lame sister!" said Anne Maria

Amy then looked at Anne Maria disappointed at what she said. "Hey No one calls my sister lame but me" said Amy offended.

"You see you won't even let us say anything about her whats the matter with you?" said Taylor. Amy then realized what she just said. Amy was holding her head like she had gotten a headache.

"I don't know whats wrong with me guys. I've been having this problem where I can't hurt my sister no matter how hard I try It's been happening for a week now It's really messing me up" said Amy "Ohh boo hoo why don't you just hurt your sister here maybe the reason you can't hurt her at home is because you don't have any support" said Sugar

"Your right I'm a go up to her and Push her into her Locker" said Amy smiling evilly. "That's the Spirit Amy hurt your sister I can't wait to record it on my phone Daddy bought me" said Dakota pulling out a pink phone.

As Amy went up to Sammy she put her hand out and then put them down making a sad face. " **Guy's I can't do it I'm sorry** " said Amy. Anne Maria, Sugar, Taylor,Dakota and Heather looked shocked to hear that Amy said "Sorry" most of all not hurt her sister.

Sammy then Turned around and made a tiny scream. She held her books in front of her face scarred of what Amy was going to do.

Amy then walked up to Sammy and hugged her as if she was pulled or forced to do it. Sammy's intended reaction was to push her away thinking Amy was going to squeeze her to death or pick her up and throw to the ground but Sammy just hugged her back.

Anne Maria, Sugar, Taylor,Dakota and Heather then looked at Amy and then walked away disappointed. Heather then screamed "Hey Amy don't talk to us anymore we don't know you anymore". "Hey Amy can't wait to see the comments when I post it on Facebook" laughed Dakota.

Amy then let a tear out. "Oh Amy it's Okay hey tell you what If you want you can hang out with me and my friends." said Sammy holding her sister a little tighter. Amy then let out another tear but then... she started to smile widely.

 **These weren't tears of happiness these were tears of pain** Amy felt like she was being Possessed .

After moments of Silents Amy then let go of Sammy and said "Thanks sis Love you" then walked away to her locker. Sammy then smiled thinking _This day can not get bad_

...

She spoke to soon

Sammy then saw Dawn running towards her

"Hey Dawn what's up" said Sammy smiling. "Sammy we need to talk" said Dawn trying to catch her breath.

"Okay... whats wrong" said Sammy nervously. Dawn then looked around to see if Amy was around. She then saw her smiling widely Dawn gasped and said "Just like the story said"

"What" said Sammy a little scared "I'll tell you in the cafeteria come on lets go" said Dawn puling Sammy's arm.

As they reached the cafeteria Dawn said this

" **Sammy I'm sorry for scaring you but you have to hear this it's about your sister Amy"**

Sammy then looked at Dawn with a scared expression on her face.

 **"Sammy Amy's Possessed"** said Dawn

Sammy then dropped her books shocked at what she had just heard.

"What" was the only word she can say...


	4. Nothing's Going to Change Our World

_Flash Back_

 _"Hey Amy I can't wait to Post this on Facebook_

 _"Oh it's okay hey tell you what you can hang out with me and my friends"_

 _"Sammy Amy's possessed"_

 _End of Flash Back_

* * *

 _"_ What" was the only thing Sammy can say

"Oh Sammy I'm so sorry" said Dawn hugging her.

"I don't believe what I'm Hearing so you mean Amy was never nice to me It was only a demon forcing her to be nice?" said Sammy tearing up

Dawn nodded and gave her a tighter hug

Then Amy came up only to see her sister cry. She gasped "Sammy what's wrong" Sammy looked up "Come on tell your big sister whats wrong" said Amy

Sammy then broke Dawns hug and ran away looking for Zoe.

"I got to find Zoe she has to make things right" said Sammy while she was running. Sammy checked every classroom to see if Zoe was helping a teacher she checked every bathroom to see if well you know.

She then entered the cafeteria running and catching her breath and she saw Zoe eating breakfast.

"Oh hey Sammy want some Pancakes lunch lady Chef did a good job making these" said Zoe taking a bite of her Pancake. Sammy then went up to her and slapped her. It was so loud it echoed across the cafeteria. Everybody stopped and looked at Sammy.

"Ummm... It's okay everybody she just gave me a hard high five he he" said Zoe awkwardly laughing. Everybody then stopped caring and continued to eat.

"Hey what was that for Sammy" said Zoe getting angry

"What do you mean what was that for?! **My sister is being possessed by a demon** " said Sammy rmaking a fist about to punch Zoe

"A demon" said Zoe "Oh mean the Christmas wish you made" Sammy nodded saying " Yea How can I change her back into being mean Amy."

"Oh Umm... yea well once the wish has been made it can not be undone" said Zoe "You mean she's stuck like this forever" said Sammy tearing up

Zoe nodded causing Sammy to sit next to Zoe and rest her head on her shoulder and cry.

Then Dawn came in the cafeteria running and catching her breath. She then turned to see Sammy crying

She gasped saying "Samantha what happened"

"Demon... Wish... Never coming back" said Sammy trying to speak.

Dawn then looked at Zoe. "She's sad that she can not have the mean Amy back" said Zoe

"But I thought you wanted a caring Sister Sammy" said Dawn.

"I do but I want a sister who loves me for who I am not because a demon is forcing her."

"Hmmm... I have an Idea but it's risky" said Dawn

Zoe and Sammy looked at Dawn confused

"I have an Idea to get the original Amy back but I'll tell what to do at Zoe's house"

"Wait why my house" said Zoe "we have to go the place where the wish was held at"

"I'll see you there after school and make sure to bring Amy" said Dawn walking away.

The School bell rang

"Come on Sammy its time to go to first period class Biology" said Zoe trying to be Positive

"Just leave me alone Zoe" said Sammy not caring for anything in the world

"Come on would Topher want to date a quitter" said Zoe Sammy then looked at Zoe "Do it for Topher Sammy come on lets go"

"Topher" said Sammy She then smiled for the whole day remembering that Topher asked her to the dance until it was time to go to Zoe's house

Sammy stopped smiling when she had to get Amy. Sammy hated talking to fake people. People who pretend to like you but Sammy had to do it for Amy

"Hey Amy you want to come with me to my friend Zoe's house" said Sammy pretending to be Happy.

"Sure It's nice to meet new people." said Amy. In the inside where Amy wasn't possessed she wanted to hurt Sammy for saying that.

10 minutes later

"So This is Zoe It's so nice to meet you and my oh my nice room you have here." said Amy Zoe smiled and said "Thanks I bet your room looks nice too." she liked the nice Amy

"Umm Amy Me , Zoe and Sammy are going to get some drinks you stay here and relax listen to The Beatles do what ever makes you comfortable" said Dawn

"Okay Dawn and might I say I love your green sweater its so you" said Amy "Thanks" said Dawn dryly knowing that Amy was lying

Dawn then closed Zoe's door and said "Okay here's the plan were going to get Amy mad so she can twitch. Once she twitches that's when we her up. When we tie her up that's when You Zoe do a ritual no worries I'll write it down and Sammy here's the hardest part **you have to tell the Gods why you want the original Amy back** were going to need candles and the wish Sammy wrote down"

Sammy and Zoe nodded and they separated

Sammy got the drinks and candles, Zoe got the Christmas box, while Dawn got the rope

They reunited 10 minutes later

"You ready Sammy" said Zoe

Sammy then nodded and opened the door saying "Sorry it took so long Sis we tried to get perfect drinks"

"Oh it's fine sis I forgot you left I was touched while listening to The Beatles White Album

"Well here I got you Mountain Dew and and we got apple juice" said Sammy

Amy then twitched her left eye and said "oh really well thanks" Amy hated Mountain Dew but really loved Apple Juice.

"Is there something wrong Amy" said Dawn "No everything's fine" said Amy drinking Mountain Dew.

"Man this Apple Juice is good stuff too bad this was the last one" said Zoe

Amy then twitched her body. "NOWWW!" screamed Dawn

They then jumped on Amy causing her to pass out

3 minutes later she woke up tied up to a bed.

"Oooh Sammy we playing cowboys huh I guess I'm the bad guy okay you won you can let me go" said Amy

Dawn then put the candles in a circular shape lighting them up.

"Okay getting a scared Sammy" said Amy laughing

Dawn then looked at Zoe. Zoe nodded and then started to speak in an ancient language causing there to be light around Amy

Sammy then stepped in the center of the candles next to Amy and said " GODS OF THE WISHES HEAR ME OUT I WANT MY SISTER AMY BACK. I WANT THE AMY WHO WOULD TORTURE ME HURT ME AND YES EVEN THREAT ME. I KNOW YOU MIGHT THINK ITS WEIRD BUT I DON'T WANT A SISTER WHO IS JUST BEING FORCED TO LOVE ME **I WANT A SISTER WHO LOVES FOR WHO I AM please.** " said Sammy starting to cry when she said please. A tear fell on the floor causing a blue flame to erupt inside of Amy's heart

"Wait what" said Amy

Then the room started to shake Books fell Zoe's Beatles poster fell. Cd records fell. Zoe's Bow and arrow fell.

Most of All Amy was shaking Violently. She twitched crazy speaking Backwards she yelled "DOG PLEH"

She let out a blood curling scream her eye sockets then beamed out a red light she then coughed out blood but the weirdest thing is that a ghost of a demon popped out of Amy when she coughed. The demon was then captured by Dawn and was kept in a Jar.

Then everything stopped shaking Amy then fell on the floor coughing out more blood. Sammy just cringed

Zoe was staring at Amy eyes widen scared on what she just saw.

Dawn then ran up to Amy and said " Amy you Okay"

"Okay Okay How can I be okay when I'm surrounded by my sister's weird friends where am I? this is an ugly room" said Amy angrily

Zoe then sighed knowing that old Amy was back.

Sammy then ran up to Amy and hugged her happily

"Hey get off of me you..." said Amy

"Wait why can't I say the last part" said Amy concerned

Dawn laughed and said "Oh Amy when Sammy said she wanted a loving sister who loved her for who she is the Gods only took out the Demon controlling you. Sure your still a jerk to us but deep down you Sammy a lot so the Gods widen that part so now you can't hurt your sister".

"Wait what"said Amy confused not remembering any of that happening

"Oh it's nothing Amy I love you" said Sammy

As much as Amy wanted to punch Sammy she just hugged her back saying " **I love you to just know nothing's going to change between us** but just know I'm still going to call you Samey"

Sammy just giggled and hugged Amy tighter as if saying she was fine with that idea


	5. New Love and Plans

Last Time

 **My Sister's Being Possessed by a Demon**

I have an Idea But It's risky

 **You Have to tell The Gods why you want the original Amy back**

 **I WANT A SISTER WHO LOVES ME FOR WHO I AM**

Now

* * *

 **2 DAYS TILL THE DANCE**

Its Starts off at the School Cafeteria with Ezekiel asking put Heather to the dance.

"Oh Heather I know you don't like me maybe its because of my voice or the way I dress but can you please forget about that for one night and make me the happiest ten and take me to the Christmas dance" Everybody Awed

Heather then said "Oh Shut up Do you really think I'll go to the dance with you as if Im already going to the dance with Alejandro.

Ezekiel then shed a tear. Heather noticed it and felt bad so she said "Hey Zeke Im sorry its just that...HEY WHAT'S THAT" Heather then kicked Ezekiel in the nards which caused him to fall and say "Mommy"

Heather then laughed saying "You really thought I would apologize man you really are a dumb guy"

Everybody then started to boo Heather. "Oh please do you really think me the queen of beauty would go out with this creep." she said

Then People started to walk up to her then she started to run away. Then Everybody started to run after her. Everybody except for Sammy,Amy Mike Zoe Jasmine Shawn Ella Topher and Dave.

"Poor Ezekiel" said Ella

"If you really feel bad you can make me feel better if you went to the dance with me" said Ezekiel still in pain.

"Oh umm thank you but Im going with Prince David" said Ella trying not to things awkward.

"Hey Amy you should go with Zeke he's desperate right" said Mike. Zoe the elbowed his stomach

"Oh my gag why would I go with a country boy I am beautiful girl while he's a disgusting beast" said Amy in disgust of Ezekiel.

"well maybe if you kissed this beast I could transform into a handsome prince." said Ezekiel trying to flirt with Amy

Amy then Kicked him in the nards harder than Heather did since she had heels.

Ezekiel then groaned in more pain.

"Come on sis we can find you a date just tell us who you like and we can help you" said Sammy

"Its no one" Said Amy blushing

" **Oh Amy what's so embarrassing about liking Rodney** " said Dawn

Amy then looked at Dawn furiously. Her face was all red. She was twitching. And She was walking towards Dawn. Each Step she took steam would appear

Sammy then hid behind Topher. Ella hid behind Dave. Zoe hid behind Mike and Shawn climbed on Jasmine.

Dawn observed Amy's aura and noticed it was bright flaming red and orange. Dawn then tried to hide but it was to late.

Amy punched Dawn across the face causing blood to splatter on the wall and on Ezekiel. Ezekiel groaned in disgust.

Amy then realized what she had done. She was breathing rapidly and she started to apologize. " Dawn Im so so sorry."

"Awe come on Rodney he's a country boy to what does he have that I don't have." said Ezekiel

"Well for one he has Manners!" said Amy kicking Ezekiel in the stomach Ezekiel groaned in more pain

"My oh my Rodney." said Ella

Amy then got mad again and said " yea you got a problem"

Ella then hid behind Topher

"No No No Amy nobody has a problem its just that we thought you would like Justin or Tom. " said Topher

"Oh look who's talking I thought you would like me Dakota or Jen but _noo_ instead you like Samey" yelled Amy

"What's that suppose to mean" said a hurt Sammy

"Amy Amy calm down Im sure we can get you a make over and you'll look even more beautiful than my cleaning supplies at home" said Dave

"you really think so?"said Amy.

Dave nodded still little scared of Amy "Oh Dave your the sweetest guy ever" said Amy kissing Dave on the lips and cheek leaving a red kiss mark

Ella gasped and started to ball up her fist. Her aura was not pink anymore instead it was deadly red. Dawn observed.

Dawn then interrupted Ellq by saying "Rodney doesn't care about looks" Dawn said wiping off the blood off her lip.

" Rodney likes Sammy because Sammy touched his hand. It was 3 weeks ago Duncan dropped Rodney's books as he went to pick it up Sammy touched him on accident. He then started to like her"

"So Samey your the reason my man doesn't like me" said Amy walking up to Sammy

"I...uh" said Sammy looking for the right word to talk to Amy. she then hit a dead end

" Sammy you have to help me the dance is in a few days and I need someone please help." said Amy crying in her sisters arms.

"Oh Amy don't worry well help you remember **nothings going to change between us** " said Sammy hugging Amy

then everybody was hugging Amy everybody except for Ezekiel and Dave.

Dave was wiping his cheek that Amy kissed to see how much lipstick she left on

And Ezekiel nards still hurt. .

Ezekiel then got up and said "so dawn do you know anybody aura who likes me"

"oh umm" said dawn trying to sound nice as possible

* * *

 **In Chris's office**

"Chef Blaineley we need money right." said Chris

They both nodded.

"That is why I created a new TV show called Total drama It's about normal Teens in dangerous situations ." said Chris

"A TV show what will the the parents say"said Chef

"Relax chef I already have it covered I told the parents the plan and they loved it. All except for Sammy and Amy parents saying they will miss their Angels"

"well Sucks for them" said Blaineley laughing

 _The Phone began to ring and Chef went to answer_

"It's Don on the other line" said Chef

"Is It The Christmas Dance already **he beat me for the dance king in High School and every year he calls to rub it in** " said Chris taking in a deep breath

"Don hows it been its good to hear from you... yes I do remember that ... Yea you won alright... Ok yea I will... Ok ok bye" said Chris laughing while he was talking to Don on the phone

"DON! Grrrrr there goes my own day Man I hate Don. Man Mother..." said Chris throwing his papers on the floor

Chef and Blaineley just looked at each other awkwardly


	6. A Night Of Fights and Silence

**Last Time on Christmas Wishes Sammy and her friends figured out who Amy liked and decided to help her out. While Chris is trying to make a T.V show for money. Will Amy get her crush or will she left heart broken? Will Chris 's plan work or will it fail?**

 **Find out on Christmas Wishes**

 **December 24: 1 MORE DAY TILL THE DANCE**

The Story starts off with Amy Sammy Dawn Mike and Zoe talking about a plan

"Okay so here's what's going to happen Since Amy and Rodney have 7th period together Mike you'll take off your shirt and you'll transform into Vito that's when you'll push Rodney's books on the floor. And Amy that's when you go 'help' pick up the books. Zoe you'll change Mike back to normal and Sammy you'll walk up to Rodney and I'll see if he still likes you. Got It?" said Dawn

Everybody Nodded Everyone except for Amy. She was nervous.

"Hey It will be okay" said Zoe

Amy smiled

Rodney then starts walking to his 7th period class. "Okay Mike take off your Shirt!" yelled Dawn

Mike then took off his shirt and gasped for air. He was now Vito. Vito looked Amy and winked at her. Amy responded with a confused look

Vito then walked up to Rodney and knocked his books down.

"Hey watch where your going you almost messed up merchandise" said Vito about to punch Rodney

"Zoe go stop him" said a worried Amy

Zoe then ran up to Vito and put his shirt back on. Vito gasped and was now Mike.

"Sorry Rodney Mike just loves to play make belief" said Zoe pushing Mike away from Rodney

Rodney sighed and started to pick up his books.

Everybody was now staring at Amy. But what they didn't know was that she was nervous.

"Um Help I forgot what to do" said Amy

Then Sammy gave her a push... a little hard push

As Amy was trying to not to fall she fell on top of Rodney.

Then Everybody opened their mouths in shock

Mike was so shocked he had to change into every personality he had to see if he was seeing things. (Yes even Mal)

Everybody was so shocked to see

 **Amy Kissing Rodney**

Dawn then shook her head trying remember what to do then she observed Rodney's aura

It was half red, had a black dot in the middle, and was yellowish blonde. It was as if his aura was trying to make a picture of Amy

Then Sammy closed her mouth and shook her head. Remembering what to do she walked up to Rodney and coughed awkwardly

"Hey Rodney you okay" said Sammy trying so hard not to cringe

Rodney then looked up and said "Hey Sammy yea I'm great" then he looked at Amy

Amy blushed redder than a tomato.

"So Amy you wanna walk to class together." said Rodney Smiling

"Yea sure if its not to much trouble." said Amy trying to hide her blush

 **And that's what the two did. They got up and walked to class together While holding hands**

3 hours Later...

Sammy was at home pacing back and forth saying "Where's Amy... Oh God I hope she's Okay"

Then Amy came in Screaming like a happy little girl

"OH MY GOD SAMMY RODNEY ASKED ME TO THE DANCE" yelled Amy

Sammy then screeched happily for her sister

"Oh that reminds Rodney's going to be here any minute so I have to get ready" said Amy running up to her room

"Wait you just got back where you going" said Sammy

"Were going to see Green Day" said Amy running up the stairs

Sammy smiled knowing that if Amy's happy shes happy

Then there was a knock on the door. Sammy went to ope the door only to see Rodney wearing Modern day clothes which kinda surprised Sammy

"Hello Sammy is Amy ready" said Rodney holding flowers.

"Awe no she's still not ready I think she's in my closet looking for my Tre Cool shirt" said Sammy laughing at the idea.

"Come on in Rodney"

As Rodney entered the house he tripped on the door step causing him to fall on top of Sammy

Then Amy came running downstairs wearing Sammy's Tre cool shirt and some jeans only to see

 **Rodney Kissing Sammy**

Sammy then pushed Rodney off of her and said "Amy this isn't what it looks like"

Amy then balled up her fist trying to hold back the tears but failed.

"So we go out for 3 hours and you replace me with my sister I understand" said Amy crying

"No Amy you got it wrong I love you not your sister" said Rodney

"No No it's fine" said Amy walking up to Rodney

"We already bought matching outfits to wear to the dance tomorrow I guess I'll give my dress to Sammy." said Amy

"What are you trying to say" said Rodney tearing up

" **We Are Done** " said Amy

"But Amy who are you going to the dance with" said Sammy

"Well since you stole my boyfriend I might as well steal yours I'm going with Topher" said Amy

"No No You are not going with Topher He's mine look Rodney fell and look he accidentally kissed me just like how I pushed you into him and you accidentally kissed him" yelled an angry Sammy pushing Amy

"What" said a confused Rodney

Amy then balled up her fist. No matter what the gods did to her to not hurt Sammy it failed.

 **Amy punched Sammy across the Face giving her a bloody nose and and a Black eye**

"STOOOP!" yelled a man from outside

The man entered and it was Topher holding flowers and a red and white tux that had the same colors Sammy had on her cheer leader outfit

Topher then dropped everything and went to Sammy who was on the floor he screamed "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER"

"Oh shut it Topher here's the deal. You go with me to the dance. If you say no. Then Samey will have to spend the dance in the hospital". said Amy

Sammy then looked at Topher and told him it was okay to take Amy to the dance. Topher let out a tear causing it to fall on Sammy's Cheek

"Don't worry Topher I'll go with Rodney see you tomorrow" said Sammy closing her eyes

 **After that the whole night was a night of Silence**

* * *

At Chris's house

"Hey Chef you think this outfit Blaineley picked for me can beat Don in the Dance King Competition" said Chris wearing the suit he wears at the Total Drama Action golden Chris ceremony

"I don't know do you think this pink dress she gave me is nice" said Chef wearing a dress he wears at the golden Chris ceremony in Total drama Action

Chris Cringes "Yea its nice"

Then the phone rings

"It's the lawyers" yelled Blaineley

"Put It on Speaker" yelled Chris as he looks in the Mirror

"Chris were looking at a film Titled 'Total Drama' and we have some things to tell you about it." said a lawyer

"It's good right If you have ideas than thanks anyway I have a bunch of them like with the teens eat nasty things I call it the 'brunch of distgustingness'

"Actually Mclean we have had enough of your crap! We keep getting calls on you abusing your students and how you use toxic waste on one of your school animals"

"I have never done such a thing" said Chris trying to sound innocent as possible

"Chris were going to take the students away from you and terminate you on the Christmas Dance night" said The lawyers

Chris then fainted

...


	7. The Final Chapter

**Previously on Christmas Wishes**

 _Flash Back_

 ** _Amy Kissing Rodney_**

 ** _Rodney Kissing Sammy_**

 ** _"We Are Done"_**

 _ **Amy Punched Sammy across the Face giving her a bloody nose and a black eye**_

 _ **"Oh Shut It Topher here's the Deal. You take me to the The dance. If you say No Sammy will have to spend the dance in the Hospital**_

 _ **"Chris were going to take the students away from you and terminate you on the Christmas Dance night"**_

 _ **Chris Faints**_

 _ **...**_

 **Right now everything you thought was real comes down to this old questions will be answered and new answers will be questioned on a Chapter I call**

 **Changes.**

* * *

 **December 25: THE CHRISTMAS DANCE NIGHT**

The story starts off in the lawyers office and there discussing about what to do with Chris.

"Hello other lawyers the students will be sent to a different school probably a military school since some students really need to learn to behave." said the main lawyer

The other lawyers nodded

"Excellent now **LET US RISE** "

...

Now the scene changes to Sammy and Amy dressing up for their dates While their Dad gets the Camera ready.

Sammy was wearing a red and white dress while Amy wore a red dress.

"What do you think Daddy" said Sammy

"Oh Sammy I can see that ready for the Dance. You look lovely in that dress Topher gave you. He's one nice guy." said the dad tearing up

Now since Amy did say Sammy had to wear the dress Rodney bought her she decided that if Sammy wore it she'd get too much attention. So Amy decided to wear the burning hot Red dress.

Then the door bell rung it was Topher and Rodney

Topher was wearing his white and red tux and holding Violet flowers he bought for Sammy while Rodney was wearing a burning red tux and holding red roses he bought for Amy

"WOW Sammy you look beautiful" said Topher giving Sammy a hug and flowers

"Thanks Topher mann you really did want your tux to have the same colors I have on my cheerleader outfit huh?" said Sammy laughing

Topher smiled and laughed

Then Amy came walking down the stairs wearing her dress

Rodney was stunned

"Amy you look like an angel" said Rodney

Now even though Amy was mad at Rodney for kissing Sammy she still liked him. So Amy blushed and Smiled

"Now lets get ya'll together for a little picture" said Sammy ad Amy's Mom

As they got huddled up for a group Picture Topher held Sammy he gave her a kiss knowing that it was probably the last kiss they'll ever share again.

"Stay away from Topher Samey or you'll pay" whispered Amy

Then the camera flashed

It showed all of teens smiling with Topher holding Sammy in his arms while Rodney held Amy in his arms

"Well off you go you crazy teens don't get too excited" said the Dad

"We won't" yelled Amy as she was walking to Topher's car

"Watch out Samey get near Topher and you'll be dead literally." whispered Amy to Sammy's ear

...

The scene the changes to Chris's house with Chef getting cold buckets of water while Blaineley still tires to wake Chris up from him fainting

"Pour this on his head and STOP kissing Chris your making me nauseous" yelled Chef

"Oh shut up if I keep kissing him then he'll wake up or at least what my said when I was a kid" yelled Blaineley

Then Chef Poured Cold water on Chris Causing Chris to immediately to wake up

As Chris coughed for air he looked at him self.

"Where am I "he said

"Oh come on first pass out and now you have amnesia not cool" said a frustrated Blaineley

"Was I going to a wedding" said Chris looking at his blue tux

"Your the evil principle of a teenage high school which in a few weeks will become your new cast" said Blaineley

"Oh a teenage show how cute" said Chris clapping his hands

Chef then shook his head and said "Your friend Don called to rub it in how he beat you for the Christmas Dance king when you were in High school."

"Don!" said Chris pounding his fist in his hand

"So Blaineley made you a tux so you can show off that you won this years Christmas dance King " said Chef

"Don!" said Chris wanting to strangle someone

" We also made poster's for you" said Blaineley holding up a poster that had Chris giving his signature smile on it.

"Well it seems like my memory's now completely restored except for what happens moments ago" said Chris

Chef and Blaineley gave each other a nervous look

 _Flash Back_

 _ **"Chris were going to take the students away from you and terminate you on the Christmas Dance night"**_

 _End of Flash Back_

"But how important can that be" said Chris hugging Chef and Blaineley

...

The scene changes to the school gymnasium covered with Christmas ornaments and has red and green tables everywhere.

"Come on Topher lets dance" yelled Amy pulling Topher into the dance floor. As Amy pulled him. Topher made a sad face wanting to dance with Sammy

Then Zoe, Mike, Dawn,Ella, Dave, Jasmine, and Shawn came up to Sammy and Rodney

Zoe was wearing a red dress, Mike was wearing a black tux, Jasmine was wearing a green dress, Shawn was wearing an orange tux,Ella was wearing a pink dress and Dave was wearing a blue tux, while Dawn was wearing a dark blue dress.

"Man Sammy you look nice I bet Zombies would eat you" said Shawn

Everybody gave Shawn a confused look.

"Don't mind he's just drunk off the school punch" said Jasmine

"So Sammy where's Topher" said Zoe

"He's off with Amy" said Sammy

"Amy why with her" said Mike

"Oh Sammy I'm so sorry" said Dawn now realizing what happened

"What happened Dawn" said Jasmine

"Wait I'll explain it" said Rodney

5 minutes later Everybody gave Amy a death stare everyone but Sammy, Dawn, Ella, and Rodney

"Oh Sammy I'm so sorry" said Ella

"Me too" said Dave

"But what about the Gods didn't they make sure Amy didn't hurt Sammy?" said Zoe

Dawn then thought about it and saw Amy's aura. She saw that her aura was light blue and there was a blue dot and it had crack in the middle. The blue dot was the Gods promise

"Amy must have gotten so mad that when the gods tried to help her not punch Sammy it broke." said Dawn

Zoe gave Dawn a worried look

"And her aura's light blue meaning she's not happy being with Topher . **Rodney she wants you** " said Dawn

Everybody then gave Rodney a look.

"Go to her Rodney Sammy needs you!" screamed Shawn

Rodney then took a deep breath and walked up to Amy

Topher then saw Rodney and smiled. He was so happy to see Rodney

"Amy I just want to say that I'm very sorry for what happened yesterday and I was such an idiot but can you find it in your heart to forgive me and Sammy." said Rodney

Amy then stops dancing and looks at Rodney.

"Oh Rodney... HEY LOOK SUGAR HAS A GIANT PIG" yelled Amy pointing to a wall

Rodney turned and was then **hit in the nards** Rodney then fell holding his nards

"Get away from me you giant freak" said Amy crying and running out of the Dance floor

"Amy wait" said Rodney trying to speak

"I'll go talk to her" said Dawn

"Wait I'll come to" said Topher

Sammy then went up to Rodney and tried to pick him up

...

The scene then changes to Amy outside near the trash can crying and saying "I hate Christmas Dances"

Topher then popped his head out

"Shouldn't you be with Sammy" said Amy still in tears

"Actually Sammy is busy helping Rodney plus she needs some time to think" Topher said

Dawn then stood near the door observing Topher's aura. She noticed it was green for happy. _"What is he so happy about"_ Dawn thought

"You know I used you Topher. I used you to make Sammy jealous GRRRRR I"M SUCH A GIRL!" screamed Amy

"Exactly Amy that's why Rodney loves you. He loves girls who are girls." said Topher putting his hand on Amy's shoulder

"You mean he likes me... when I'm just me" said Amy wiping her Tears away.

"Yep He wouldn't shut up about how make him happy and how cute it is when you get frustrated when we were driving to your house Come on lets go back and lets get drunk on punch to ease the pain." said Topher pulling Amy up

Amy Blushed

Dawn then saw why Topher's aura was green he's always happy to help others but the weirdest part that Dawn thought was why did Amy's aura turn pink when Topher said they would get drunk together.

 _"Could Amy have a tiny bit of affection for Topher"._ Thought Dawn She then shook her head and smiled. " _Nah she probably doesn't"_ thought Dawn

 **PROBABLY**

...

The scene then changes back inside the school gymnasium where Sammy and Rodney were no where to be seen

"Hey Jasmine do you know where my sister is I want to apologize for what I did yesterday" said Amy

"No I haven't seen her the last time I saw was when she picked up Rodney from the floor and Rodney turned red and blushed and took Sammy out somewhere." said Jasmine

Dawn then looked up at shock. _"Oh No red and Blushed."_ Dawn thought

 **Rodney now Loves Sammy**

Then the music stopped playing and Geoff was on stage about to read who the Christmas King was.

Chris was waiting for this moment the whole day. He couldn't stop jumping

"Chef Blaineley! There about to announce the King of the Christmas Dance and I don't need to remind you that I rigged the election" Chris whispred . Well whats done is done" said Chris happily

"Okay dudes you ready to hear who the new Christmas King is" said Geoff

Everybody cheered

"Hmph Isn't it obvious it's going to be me" said Alejandro holding Heather's hand

"No way EH It's going to be me" Ezekiel said holding Eva's hand

"Alright dudes just calm down I got the answer on this piece of paper" said Geoff waving it around

He then opened it and said "Your new Christmas Dance king is Chrissss..."

"I hope it's me I hope it's me " said Chris jumping

"MCLEEEAA"

"I Hope it's me I hope it's me" said Chris that his voice was starting to get squeaky high

"MCLEEAA wait a minute is that Don!" Geoff said

Chris gasped "No!" Chris was so shocked

"DUDES THERE HAS BEEN AN ERROR YOUR NEW CHRISTMAS DANCE KING IS DON!" screamed Geoff

As Don walked up to get his crown Chris balled up a fist

"Whoa Whoa Guys thank you thank you I just came by to say hi to my old friend Chris and this happens wow thank you" Don said very thankful

Chris almost jumped Don but Chef and Blaineley had to hold him

"Hey Chris mess up my red dress your dead" said an annoyed Blaineley

Chris finally jumped out of Chef and Blaineley's arms and got on stage and yelled "DON!" pointing at him Don put his finger down and laughed.

"Mclean good to see you to bro" said Don

"Don that crown is MINE" said Chris getting more angry

"Heyy babe relax take the crown I have plenty more of those babies at home." said Don giving Chris the crown

"No No It's alright I WANT YOU TO HAVE IT!" SAID Chris stabbing the Crown in Don's eye

Don then screamed and fell on the floor he screamed out "MY EYEEEE MY EYE OWWWW OWWWWW!"

Chris then smiled at the sight of seeing Don bleed on the floor. He then took the crown out of his eye and put it on.

Chris put on a bloody crown causing everyone to gasp.

Chris then laughed "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YOU CHOSE ME I'M CHRIS KING OF THE CHRISTMAS DANCE" Chris then screeched like a little girl

Then there was a bump a loud bump causing everyone to jump

"Students here at Mclean High School you now belong to us" yelled out The Lawyers

"Oh yea about that... were going to take our vacation now" said Chef and Blaineley in unison then they both ran out of the school

Chris then screamed in horror when he saw the lawyers holding out Tommy Guns.

"Where's Chris" yelled out one of the Lawyers

"Wait the students their meant to stay with me." yelled Chris

"WAIT" Don said still bleeding from his eye

The lawyers then stopped moving

"The Christmas Dance King was Just about to start a conga line" Don said

Chris then said "Yes you can't break up the Christmas dance with out a conga line"

The lawyers then put their guns away and said "Not cool Chris you found our only weakness a conga line. Well better get some punch before it starts" They than ran to get punch

Chris then ran up to Don holding him in his arms

"Don... oh Don you saved me even though I tried to kill you... every year" Chris said

"Yea I know It's just that I'm returning the favor. Rememeber in high school when we both liked Blaineley you told me that I could have her and you gave me your hair hair gel so I can look nice on my date. But Chris I have a plan you cong everone to the School meat locker and I'll freeze evreryone instantly. I know I will freeze but It's worth it. I'll see you in heaven bro." Don said smiling

Chris then shed a tear and said "You had a good run Don thank you" Don then rested his head on Chris's blue tux

"GREEN DAY PLAY US A BEAT"

"You got it Christmas King" yelled out Billie Joe

Then music played and Chris started to dance to the meat locker

...

"I have to Find Sammy where is she!" yelled out Amy

"Wait Amy I can sense her aura she's in the meat locker" said Dawn Confused

"Okay the Meat locker cool lets go." said Amy leading her new friends there

...

"Okay Chris we just open the door and you drop me near the lever got it" yelled Don

Chris nodded and let a tear fall knowing that this will be the last time he'll ever see Don again

As Chris was about to open the door Amy beat him to it.

She opened it and gasped

Sammy also gasped and pulled the blanket to cover her breast

That's right **Sammy and Rodney just finished having SEX**

"I didn't see it coming either. And by it I mean me!" said Rodney sounding so proud of him self

Then Chris and the other students entered and they also gasped but then stopped caring and continued to dance around them

 **Topher then started to cry "Sammy..."**

"Topher I..." said Sammy

"Rodney..." said Amy in pain

Rodney gasped now feeling bad "Amy..."

Amy then looked at Sammy "Sammy I'm so sorry for what I did please find it in your heart and forgive me"

Sammy was shocked to hear Amy apologize she'd thought that she would apologize to her.

Sammy then smiled and cried and yelled out "I LOVE YOU AMY AND I FORGIVE YOU"

Chris then put Don near the lever ran back out to the door and yelled out "DON NOW"

Don then pulled the lever and fell closing his eyes

"EVERYBODY FREEZEEE" yelled Chris closing the door

Then everybody started to freeze

People gasped when they saw Don freeze and tried to run to the exit but it was too late

Ezekiel froze while kissing Eva

Mike froze while hugging Zoe

Ella froze while giving Dave a final kiss

Shawn froze while giving Jasmine a kiss

 **And Topher what did he do you may ask as if there was one more chance for love**

 **He ran up to To Rodney punched him so hard that even his blood froze and went up to Sammy and kissed her**

Then Topher froze while Kissing Sammy.

Sammy then let go of Topher waved goodbye to Amy knowing it was the last time she'll ever see her again

... Sammy then froze

Amy then let a tear out and yelled out

 **"But Sammy you'll never hear me say this again I LOVE YO**

but It was too late she froze

* * *

Years Later

"Yes this new season is Called Total Drama Pahkitew Island Now I know You guys don't remember who you were ever since you were awaken from your 'cold Nap' so I'm a tell you who you are and what you do"

"Topher your a boy who Loves and wants to be like me **you don't love no one else but me** "

"Dave you really hate germs thats all i have to say"

"Ella You love to sing and your a princess in a fairy tale so you always wear a dress."

"Jasmine Your very good at surviving the wilderness"

"Shawn Your really afraid of Zombies"

"Rodney You suck at talking to girls"

And finally **Amy** and **Sammy** or what your new name will be **Samey**

 **"Amy You love to bully your sister and you think your the better twin you take her achievements and you HATE HER"**

 **"Samey your the under dog your too scared to stand up for your self so you let her bully you"**

"Man this is going to be one fun season" said Chris


End file.
